An Angel In A Devils World
by snowyassas1n
Summary: HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY FROZEN2NIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

New AN: thanks to a certain reviewer I am fixing to huge mistakes Involving Irina and Xenovia so this is an updated version of the chapter

AN: Soo this is my third story and don't worry I will continue on with my other one but this one is an idea that's been bugging me as its rarely ever used and never been farther than the beginning canon. Now with that said let me tell you some things first before there are flamers

`1. This is a FANFIC meaning I can bend it and twist to all my desires and anyone that doesn't like it just don't read it I don't mind my punctuality being critized though as I know its bad

2\. This story will be a godlike Naruto in power being that it would take ophis and great red to defeat him together which we all know will never happen. This does not mean though he will be flaunting that shit around as that would not make a good story he will never seriously fight until probably khaos brigade

3\. With the way I have him setup he will be a true immortal as it would take his very existence being destroyed to truly kill him

4\. The pairing is what the characters up there say it will only be NarutoxGabrielxIrina no more no arguments if you want a harem that's my other story

Now with all that said read and enjoy as I made this story for my benefit mostly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of the three faction war beginning of uneasy ceasefire basically cold war 300 years before canon

Lonely boredom was what he felt at the moment as 250 years ago he finally fully assimilated Kurama and the fox disappeared from this world forever, making him immortal with all the life energy he had thanks to that event some would think it made him the kyuubi now but they would be wrong as he just assimilated his chakra sure it changed him but he did not have any more fox traits other than his whiskered face, After the fox was gone and he decided to test his powers he came to realize that it made a sort of new bloodline in him being red lightning was now at his command.

Now we find him wondering aimlessly through time as he had no purpose at the moment. This man was none other than Naruto Namikaze having finally taking his true name after the war, he stood at about 5'11 tall and has unruly blonde hair with two tufts framing his face like his fathers he now had amethyst colored eyes with slits thanks to the merging he wore a long sleeved black shirt and black shinobi pants with a red cloak wrapped around him.

Naruto was truly bored at the moment sure he could have entered those beings war but he just didn't want to be in another war especially one that didn't concern him. So he just standed by as a observer since he wasn't known among anybody besides those two dragons he met when they sensed his power, that was an insane standoff that required all of his power as the three of them battled each other to a standstill he came to know them as Ophis and Red and the three agreed they should never battle outside the void or else they would destroy the world.

So you can say it came a shock to him when a man with twelve golden angel wings with long blonde hair and a priestly robe came to him with an interesting proposition.

"Greetings my name is Michael archangel of heaven" said Michael.

"Hello Michael-san my name is Naruto Namikaze I know of you and ask what is your business with me."Responded Naruto

"I come to you with a proposition Naruto-san as I have been watching you for a very long time and I know of your strength, as well as the fact that you have Zenith tempest, you see all three factions have suffered heavy losses and thus we have created a way to bring people into our folds by making them one of us although I am unsure if the fallen angels can do the same. This has lead me to ask if you would join us angels and join the heaven faction, I have no doubt that with your strength you would be resurrected as a seraph." Proposed Michael.

"Ok one question before I answer you know I will be no normal Angel if I agree to this right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I am aware and thus we would like to keep you a secret from the world until you are needed, you will be a secret weapon of sorts to heaven answering only to me." Responded Michael.

"I see while normally I would decline such an offer as I care not for war, I have become bored of this life of wondering the world so I guess I will accept your offer." Said Naruto causing Michael to sigh in relief as now nobody else will be able to get him.

Then Michael pulled out what looked like a playing care that shined in a golden aura and the symbol of the card was an Ace.

"Then with the power invested in me I, Michael archangel of heaven, Declare you, Naruto Namikaze, to become my ace my strongest soldier and my right hand man."Said Michael.

When said this the card shot straight into Naruto and bathed him in a golden aura blinding Michael from seeing anything. When the light died down Michael gasped in shock when Naruto was revealed with twelve wings but this was not what caused him to gasp as he expected that what caused him to gasp was the fact that his wings were blood red instead of white or even golden.

"Hmmm would you look at that I told I wouldn't be normal that's probably thanks to the demon I assimilated 250 years ago."Said Naruto shining some light on the situation.

"I see while that does explain things this does not deter us from anything right now we will leave for heaven and continue everything there, you will heavens most well kept and guarded secret only other angels will be allowed to know of your existence until the time comes to reveal you, are you ready fro your new life Naruto?" Asked Michael.

"Lets do this I am excited to meet other people who share my immortality."Said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So for the next 300 years Naruto was a loyal soldier to heaven although never having to be used in these times of pseudo-peace. He hailed throughout heaven as the strongest being but only known by them no one else. In these years Naruto came know all the angels and he even fell in love with one certain blonde angel known as Gabriel they finally admitted their feelings for one another 299 years after Naruto's ascension. He was happy to finally found someone he can share an eternity with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

299 years and 6 months after Naruto's ascension

We find Michael walking through the halls of heaven heading to Naruto and Gabriels room as he had information the blonde might like. When he arrived he knocked on their door and was greeted with a come in.

"Greetings Naruto-san and Gabriel-san, Naruto its finally time for you to head to earth I found out information that Kokabiel is intending to start a war between the three factions and I fear he met let loose one too many secrets, we will be sending you with two Excalibur wielding exorcist that have a separate mission to retrieve the fragments, your mission will be to kill kokabiel should he say something or cause something that will make a war between the three factions we have already received information from the grigori saying he isn't backed by them anymore do you accept the mission?"Asked Michael.

"Hai Michael-sama I accept what are the details." Said Naruto a little excited to finally go to the human world and reveal himself.

"You will be arriving in Kuoh city with the two exorcist your living quarters are already prepared and you will be under the guise of a student attending the academy your paperwork has already been filled out"said Michael.

"ugggghhhh I hate school but fine, give me sometime to say bye to Gab-chan and I will be off to the Vatican." Said Naruto. Causing Michael and Gabriel to laugh as they knew he hated learning things that didn't involve battle.

"Very well you have one hour" answered Michael.

With that Michael took his leave.

"Well Gab-chan I will miss you but we will see each other at the meeting that's in a month and then who knows maybe you can live with me now what should we do for an hour?" His question was answered by Gabriel jumping on him causing him to drop to the bed already knowing where this was going since they completed their ritual a month ago causing them to be married according to angel law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irina was extremely excited alongside a nervous Xenovia as they have just been told they will traveling to japan on a mission to return or destroy the Excalibur fragments alongside a high ranking angel, so of course they are excited and nervous to meet the one they are traveling with.

They arrived at the Vatican and they were greeted to the sight of a golden light coming down from the sky and the sight that greeted them caused Irina to blush and Xenovia to bow her head. The angel revealed himself to be Naruto in all his glory he was wearing what appeared to be a regal blue robe with accents of gold he had a silver armor chestpiece with silver armor gauntlets atop his head looked to be a golden crown that looked like branches woven together his halo had a peculiar look to them they thought(jibrils halo) but what caught the attention of everyone their was the twelve blood red wings on his back.

"He is a seraph with the same wing count as Michael-sama" exclaimed an astounded priest.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the third angel to be blessed with twelve wings Michael believed it was time I revealed myself, Now who are the two exorcist I will be accompanying on a joint mission?" asked Naruto.

This caused all the priest in the room to gasp at the declaration and quickly bowed in respect.

"We are the exorcist that are accompanying you on this mission Lord Naruto" said Xenovia

" hey now none of that lord stuff or sama stuff just call me Naruto I was never one for titles" said Naruto.

"But we could never Naruto-" what she was about to say was cut off by.

"Sure Naruto-kun then you must call us by our first names to I am Irina and That's Xenovia" said Irina.

"Irina! How could you be so informal with a seraph" yelled a shocked Xenovia.

"Hahaha its quite alright Xenovia I told you to just call me Naruto" laughed Naruto.

"If you say so sir, so shall we get going?" she asked.

His reply was him snapping is finger causing his wings and halo to disappear along with his battle armor and it was replaced with the kuoh academy boys uniform except instead of a white dress shirt his was black.

Irina had hold down her blush at this gorgeous angel and she had to keep reminding herself that he was an angel and thus could fall to lust should she try anything of the sorts.

"Well lets not keep japan waiting ladies." Said an enthusiastic Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irina and Xenovia had to sweatdrop at the actions of Naruto he was like a kid ina candy shop on the plane with how excitedhe was and looking around. They wondered how all the other seraphs were now.

"Umm Naruto why you looking all over the place like that?" Asked Xenovia.

"Well I haven't been out of heaven in three hundred years so this worlds technology astounds me!" said an excited Naruto. Getting a look of understanding from Xenovia and Irina.

"So Naruto-kun are angels allowed to fall in love?" questioned Irina.

"Well yes they are and if they want to consummate their love they have to perform a lengthy ritual which equals marriage in angel law."responded Naruto.

"I see are you married Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously.

"Yes I am married to Gabriel-chan." He said utterly shocking the both of them that he was married to another seraph and making Irina a little sad at that.

"Ok one question because it seems we are about to arrive are angels allowed more than one wife?" she questioned.

"Yes but it would require that both the angel and whoever they love to be in real love with one another and the complete acceptance by both people alongside the ritual but the law only allows two spouses." Answered Naruto. This cause Irina to not lose all hope as she was already infatuated just by his calm presence he seemed to leak out.

**[attention all passengers we are about to land in Kuoh citys airport please make sure to have all your items and thank you for flying with us today]** announced the intercom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok our residence should be around this….wow didn't they go a little all out?" questioned Naruto.

What he thought was gunna be a normal house turned out to be a western style Mansion with a coy pond surrounded by a beautifully tended garden. It had Ten bedrooms and just as many baths a game room and a well stocked kitchen the house was fully furnished.

"I think I am gunna like living here." Said Xenvoia

"Well girls I am gunna turn in for the night as I have that dreaded school tomorrow morning, after school tomorrow we will announce ourselves to the devil that is associated with this territory and tell them not to interfere with our goals and do not reveal my status as being a seraph I will reveal that when the time is right, also the heretic with Asia is member of one of the devils peerage do not talk to or engage her she is a devil now know longer falling under our jurisdiction." said Naruto.

"Hai Naruto we will not fail you." Stated Xenovia

"Alright goodnight guys" he said

"goodnight" they replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning we find Naruto walking to school and he was causing many a girl to turn their head and stare and some drool at him, causing him to gain a shiver at the thought of more fangirls since thanks to his position and nice attitude many female angels wanted but finally came to a stop at his marriage of Gabriel. Although now with her not down here he was sorta scared.

He made it to his class on the schedule and teach announced a new exchange student from Italy and he walked in to introduce himself.

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze it's a pleasure to meet you all I hope you treat me well." He said with a smile.

….

…..

….

"KYAAAAAA"

" .GOD. He is so gorgeous"

"it should be a crime to be that hot"

Squealed all the girls in class this caused all the guys to get mad at the fact that another pretty boy was here stealing all the girls.

"Well Naruto-san you can take the seat next to miss Himejima-san over there." He said pointing in Akeno's direction.

"Hai" he said as he walked over to sit down.

"hello there Nice to meet you miss Himejima-san I hope we get along well." He greeted already knowing she was a devil-fallen angel hybrid.

"yes me as well Namikaze-san" she replied in her usual 'onee-sama' attitude.

By the end of the day Naruto was dubbed 'The Angelic Prince of Kuoh' ironic since he was a real angel, so he was hounded by a million girls at lunch time about his life in Italy and to eat with them. He was even warned to stay away from the perverted trio so they couldn't corrupt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school in the occult research club we find both the club and the student council together.

"So you felt it too?" asked Rias.

"yes he is an angel, and it doesn't feel tainted either meaning he isn't a fallen."Answered Sona.

"This is troublesome we don't know why he is here."Said Rais.

"Maybe I can be of help with that" Answered a voice from the door revealing Naruto.

In the instant all the peerage members of Sona and Rias got in front of their kings ready to battle and protect them.

"Haha relax all of you my mission here has nothing to do with any if you I just came to reveal myself to the devil that owns this territory, and to let her know to not get involved with our mission."Revealed Naruto.

"He is right we are here to recapture or destroy the stolen Excalibur fragment that were stolen from the church."Said Xenovia walking in with Irina.

Kiba was glaring at the sword on Xenovias back already knowing it was a holy sword and he was barely controlling his rage.

"I am Rias Gremory controller of this land and if what you say is true then we have no need to associate with one another."said Rias on edge in the presence of an angel and a holy sword.

"I see then we shall take our leave Xenovia and Irina lets go." He said

"Hai see ya later Issei-san" replied Irina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the room they were walking across the field until they were confronted by Kiba.

"Fight me" he said pointing to Xenovia.

"Why would I care to fight you devil-san" said Xenovia.

"Because you have a holy sword and it is my mission to destroy all holy swords so FIGHT ME." He yelled the last part charging at her.

One ass kicking later from Xenovia who took advantage of his rage.

"Such arrogance to think you can take on an Excalibur fragment with just some demon sword." She said after the battle.

"My my devil-san you know were under a ceasefire such acts against the church can lead to a treaty break, Miss Gremory I suggest you keep your servants under a leash." Said Naruto a little annoyed by the fact that he attacked without warning.

"I am sorry Naruto-san don't worry he won't go unpunished for this."she said.

"Right well ja ne." he said walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A slap was heard as Rias slapped Kiba.

"Do you know what you almost did you could have caused a war if you would have killed them!" she shouted.

"I am sorry but I will not give this up and if that means becoming a stray then so be it." He said walking out of the room.

"Kiba!" she shouted be he used his speed to run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days after that had Kiba face Freed again who possessed a holy sword and this led him to confronting Valper again which they both got away by a flash bomb.

This leads us to now where Naruto is hiding away watching Irina get ambushed by Freed, he didn't want to have to do this but it was required for the other part of his mission.

When her Excalibur was stolen the Gremory and Sitri groups showed up they healed Irina but said she would be unconscious for a day. Which was good in Narutos mind as he did not want her involved with what was about to happen.

Once this was done Kokabiel showed up and spouted how he wanted a war and how he would be at the school and for them to come and face him or their city was destroyed.

Naruto told Xenovia to go and assist and that he needed to take care of something before he showed up there.

After she left Naruto got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes later we find the Gremory group putting up a futile effort at trying to stop the cadre-level fallen angel as he was keeping them busy, which they found out the biblical god was dead when kiba unleashed his balance breaker, which caused Asia to faint and Xenovia to become crushed of her faith. While Freed and Valper were fusing the Excalibur fragments or that's what everyone thought was happening.

"Xenovia hand over your fragment" said Valper as he untransformed himself revealing he was really Naruto in disguise.

"Yes Naruto" she said.

As she handed him her fragment Naruto took out Ruler and Blessing from his pocket dimension shocking everyone there as they now knew he was about to create true Excalibur.

A blast of holy light swamped the area and the true Excalibur was once again reformed, but instead of using it Naruto put it in his pocket dimension.

"I thought Ruler was lost to the ages!?" exclaimed a shocked Xenovia.

"That was a lie I have had it the whole time, for the day that I might once again reform the blade." Said Naruto.

"HAHAHA foolish boy that weapon was the only way you would win how do you expect to beat me now boy!" said Kokabiel.

"He is right Naruto what do we do now!" said Rias.

"Hmph don't assume things you do not know Kokabiel and Rias, Kokabiel by order of Michael I Naruto Namikaze have beent sent to put an end to you." He said unleashing his halo and twelve blood red wings utterly shocking everyone present that he was a seraph, while Rias and her group were hyperventilating a the fact that they almost made him their enemys.

"Impossible only Azazel and Michael were twelve winged angels you boy couldn't have gained that power!" he said.

"I was heavens best kept secret and it was time to reveal myself." He said.

"Ha I don't believe you bo-" he was cut off as his head rolled off his body.

"SO FAST!" yelled Kiba.

This was almost unheard as Zenovia gasped at what he held in his hand.

"That's the legendary Caliburn!" shouted Xenovia.

This caused everyone there to tremble in fear of a seraph holding a legendary holy sword that looked like a European long sword.(AN:Arthur doesn't have it in this universe because Naruto attained it years before he was even born.)

"Well now that this is done Xenovia what will you do now that you know the truth?" he questioned.

"Well I know I will be banished for knowing the secret so I will prob-" before she was cut off from Rias.

"You could join my peerage." She said not missing the chance to gain a holy sword wielder as a devil

"actually no thanks I will continue my work as a stray exorcist since I still have faith in heaven" she said.

"Very well Xenovia that's exactly what I wanted to hear come with me I have something that will help you and keep the death of god a secret from Irina seeing as how Irina does not know she will be safe, but I have plans in motion for her anyways." he said cryptically.

"Well ja ne everybody I got to report a mission success." He said flying away.

"I cant believe we were in the presence of one of the most powerful people in the world just now." Said Issei.

"I know for now on be wary around him but do not engage as it would mean your death." Rias commanded her group.

"Hai" they all said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Naruto's house he reported back to Michael via a magic summoning circle, and told him that Kokabiel was dead and shocked him that he reformed the True Excalibur, to which Michael said it was his to do with since he re-made it and Naruto requested a something that made Michael happy.

"Finally ive been waiting for you to use that since I gave It to you even if you only said that you wanted only two." He said.

"Well I believe I have found two someone's worthy enough, now I will see you in a weeks time during the meeting." He said.

"Very well oh and by the way Gabriel will be coming to the student parents day" he informed him.

"Okay I cant wait to see her." He said.

"well ja ne" he said hanging up.

He walked out of his room to see a smiling Irina sitting on the couch next to Xenovia waiting for him he told them to wait on the couch to ask Michael something.

"Ok Irina and Xenovia I have been given permission are you ready for your new assignment" he asked.

"Hai I will do whatever the heavens need" she answered happy to serve god.

"How would you like to become angel's under my command?" he asked.

She was too happy and shocked to reply she was going to have the chance to become an angel!

"I would love to Naruto-kun" she said jumping up and hugging him causing her to blush

While Xenovia was shocked and happy that she wont be labeled as a heretic now.

"R-right well then In the power invested in me, Naruto Namikaze third seraph, I command thee Irina Shidou, to rise and become an angel a holy soldier of god, from this day forth you will be my queen." He said pulling out his only Brave saint card which was a queen. It levitated into her body causing a holy golden light to swamp the apartment.

When the light died down Irina was shown to have the same halo as Naruto and since he used a powerful card and she was already strong in her own right she had six wings on her back.

"wow thank you Naru-kun" she said.

"Now with the power invested in me, Naruto Namikaze third seraph, I command thee Xenovia, to rise and become an angel a holy soldier of god, from this day forth you will be my jack(knight)." He said doing the same for her causing the same light to appear.

When her light died down she too had six wings on her back.

"ok now we have two new things to talk about first you will be staying with me in this apartment and enrolling into the school at Kuoh so that I can teach you how to wield your holy powers, second Irina since your weapon was remade I gift to you the True Excalibur as since you're a angel you can wield it." He said causing her to burst into happiness at having such a strong blade under her command.

"also Gabriel will be here in six days so be prepared to meet her" he said making them nervous.

"You three can get aquianted at the parent day at school which is when she will arrive, now get some sleep we have a busy week ahead of us." He said.

"hai night Naru-kun." Irina said happily hopping to her room.

"Goodnight Naruto" said Xenovia.

"Well things are gunna be exciting at the meeting." He said before going to his room to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINE BREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And its done read review and again I don't care what you think this is for my personal pleasure, but I wont mind you correcting my grammatical mistakes so until next time Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

This story has been adopted by Frozen2Night


End file.
